Just a Little Push
by akumasu
Summary: the organization is sick and tired of having luxord and saix tiptoe around the fact that they have feelings for each other so they all decide to play a game of cupid and it may have worked a little too well.


Luxords POV

I was laying down on the comfortable lump of cotton and springs that was my bed reading a romance novel that Zexion had lent me. I let the words paint the image of the damsel in distress being embraced by one she had longed for and finally having her affections returned. I continued to read as the words began to take on a steamy nature and the image in my head changing with them, not only in mood but form too. The beautiful raven haired damsel had morphed into a image of me as her blonde haired prince charming laid her down on the fox fur rug in front of a fireplace, but when i looked up at the prince his blonde mane had changed to a beautiful blue one. Just as the man that had haunted my dreams for many nights was about to kiss my lips, a knock on my door had broken the scene completely. i quickly got up with a sigh and opened the door, surprised and a little embarrassed to see the man i had been fantasizing about just seconds before.

"Number VII, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you today?" I said as I stepped aside to let him in. When I shut the I was suddenly pushed up against it, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make my hands sting from bracing myself on it so suddenly. Gloved hands started to unzip my cloak and carress my chest, flicking one of my peirced nipples lightly over my shirt forcing a small moan past my lips.

"Number VII, what are y-you d-do-ing"

"You, number X" he whispered in my ear and licked the shell making me gasp. His hands started to roam lower on my body, once my cloak was slipped off my slim shoulders, he snuck one his hands underneath my shirt and roamed over my chest, purposely running his cold leather clad hand over my nipples again causing a shiver to overcome my body, the other palmed me through my leather skin tight pants. He kissed around my neck and sucked on the nape making me moan louder than I already was.

"So pretty, your moans are beautiful"

"N-no sto- aahh I dont want th-oohh-this" I tried to hide my moans and failed miserably as he flipped me around forcing my head against the door as he pressed closer to me, his hands running down my body resting on my narrow hips before he slipped a glove from his hand and launched it into my pant and boxers rubbing me a violent pace.

"We both know that's a lie, luxord, you want this just as much as I do, just stop fighting me and enjoy it~" he emphasized his point by grinding his clothed member against my ass. I screamed when he started to rub me harder and harder and right when was gonna cum, he vanished.

I bolted up in bed, covered in sweat, a stain on the front of my boxers, and a ragging hard on. After I took care of my "problem" I took a shower, got on my uniform, and headed towards the kitchen ' why do I keep on having dreams like that, and why are they all about him' I thought as I put two slices of bread in the toaster and boiled some water in the kettle for tea.

"Hey luxy" I jumped when I felt a hand connect with my behind

"Good morning marluxia, but please I'm not in the mood for your groping, OK luv" I turned to the pink haired assassin with a glare.

"Jeez, what's got your panties in twist"

"Nothing, just please, if your gonna grope people, don't grope me, OK" I said as my toast popped up and the kettle whistled . I turned my attention back to my breakfast, putting my toast on a plate and pouring a cup of tea.

I sat down at the table to eat as the rest of the members trickled out of their rooms. Saix walked into the dining room with his hands full of mission files for us. He started handing them out to everyone like normal I didn't think I had one,but right before I was about to leave

"Number X it seems we have a mission together" he said walking up to me handing me my copy of the mission, our hands brushed and I blushed, quickly grabbing the file and reading it to hide my blush.

"Its a unusual mission but if the superior wants us to do the mission together, we have to do it" saix said in his normal monotone voice while summoning a portal. When I was about to summon my own, he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me into his own.


End file.
